Never Leave Me Again
by YoukoldEngland
Summary: When Yao and Tino break up, It sends Yao into a spiraling depression. What happens when he sees Tino with his ex, Berwald? Everything will break loose and Tino might end up paying for it. SONG FIC! Because I found a song that fits this fic while going through my old Mp3. CHUFIN OR FINCHU Yaoi!


MUSIC FIC! Crack pairing and general craziness.

China and Finland do not belong to me. Nor do any character in this fic. If I owned Hetalia or any of these characters, Hell would break loose.

The song also doesn't belong to me, so shut your pie holes. -.-.

**_This = Lyrics_**

_'This' means 'thoughts'_

This is the Normal Fic.

* * *

**Never Leave Me Again. **

***Music Starts* How you gonna act like that by Tyrese**

Wang Yao sat in a bar, thinking about the things that had happened before this. His fiancée, Tino, had just broken up with him and just left like nothing happened. On a reflex, he had gone to Kiku's house to tell his brother about this because he usually could help him with this sort of thing. But no, all Kiku could offer was a supportive hand and a gentle smile. Of course, Yao had needed much more than this. It didn't help that his younger brother was soon to be married too and his boyfriend, Feliciano Vargas, needed constant watching over. So it wasn't helping that he was trying to balance the two and Yao knew that. So on a late Sunday night, he left Kiku's home in Japan to go find his ex-fiancee. He wanted to apologize and beg Tino to take him back, but he knew his own pride would get in the way of that. But Tino always would look past that. It was one of the things that he loved about his finn. After a few long hours on a flight to Finland, he found out from Peter (Tino's son) that Tino was in Sweden for a few days. He was lucky the boy gave him Tino's current address and where he might be if he wasn't there. So Yao, dressed in a black suit and a maroon colored button up with a black tie, walked to Tino's current residence.

He knocked once, twice, three times and still no answer.

So he looked at the paper and went to go found Tino at the local IKEA. His pale hand, moving silky, dark brown locks out-of-the-way of his eyes. The once calm amber color was gone, mainly out of pain and sorrow. His footsteps made echoing taps on the concrete. The sun was soon setting in the Nordic country. And through the Ikea window, he couldn't see anyone. The place must have been closed. His breath showed on the glass as he back up and turned to walked back to Tino's new house. In the corner of his eye he saw a familiar two figures. He turned into the alleyway. And stared in shock and betrayal at his ex fiancée wrapped up in Berwald's arms. (Tino's ex before him)

"T-Tino, aru?!" He asked, his eyes filling with hot tears.

His finn turned and looked at him, with shame in his eyes. Yao took a cautious few steps back. His mind couldn't comprehend what was happening in front of his very eyes. He shook his head, not wanting to believe the reality right in front of him. Tino kept his eyes on the ground not able to even look Yao in the eye. Yao let out a small, choked sob before running off.

"Wait! Yao, I can-" Tino begged right before Yao ran off. His right hand extended to his ex fiancée's retreating back. Now here Yao was, sitting at the finnish bar that was in Sweden. He wasn't about to question the logic of this because he was drunk off his mind and was still drinking the finnish vodka. On any other day, he wouldn't dare touch alcohol as he couldn't handle it. But he needed something to dull his senses and he knew Tino would hate to see him on Opium. He blinked back more hot tears. Tino. His thoughts always went to the finn. No matter how hard he tried to get him out. And somehow, he landed back to the day he and Tino met.

_**It seems like just the other day that we hooked up  
(I was drivin', you was walkin' and I swooped you up)**_

_Yao was driving down the street in his dark red Mazda. One hand being used to flip a man off that cut him off. Sure, he wasn't the best driver in the World but he still knew what to do. And cutting people off, wasn't one of those things. After yelling chinese curses to the man in the dark blue Buick, his warm amber eyes happened to look to the side. And there on the corner, waiting for the light to turn green, was a pale blonde haired beauty. The young finn was wearing a bright blue button up and black shorts. Then end of his shorts were tucked into leathery, black combat boots that had white laces going up his slender legs. His short blonde hair was slightly messy as he had run to catch the last light but missed it by a second._

_"Need a ride, aru?" He asked with a bit of curiosity in his voice._

_The boy looked around and saw Yao sitting in his car with a small smile, his long dark locks contrasting to his pale skin. _

_"N-No. Thank you!" Tino's amethyst eyes locking with amber ones._

_"Are you sure, aru? I can help." His smile widened. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, aru." _

_Tino stared at Yao before nodding. "A-Alright." _

**_From that moment on I knew you were the one, yeah  
(I was single, you was lonely and we fell in love)_**

_Yao smiled as he and Tino sat on the couch. They had been out all day in this warm August weather. Their fingers interlocked as the movie began. It had been three weeks since they had met and they were closer than ever. Happy. Yao had smiled way more than he used to and Tino no longer needed to hide behind a fake smile. They could be natural with each other and that's all that mattered in their opinions. Yao had always been single since he broke up with his ex, Arthur Kirkland. And Tino had been on the verge of suicide. His own thoughts had haunted him for days now. But finally, all was at peace. Just because he was with Yao, his chinese lover had shown him a new light._

**_We would sit and talk for hours about anything_**

**_(Baby, you hung up, no, you hung up, on three hung up)_**

**_I bought your whip, I paid your rent, I gave you everything  
(Said you'd always be my baby then you bounce)_**

_Tino and Yao were in different places but both speaking like they were in the same room. The young finnish intern was sitting at his home in Finland, reading his book and waiting for Yao to come home. The home that Yao paid for every month. While the other man was sitting at his desk, reading and signing paperwork. He missed him. They hadn't seen each other in two days but he still missed having the chinese man with him. They had been speaking for 5 straight hours about nothing. Like how they were and what they were doing and the children Tino has. All of these things were simple and weren't much to talk about. But, Tino and Yao somehow made this last a long time. A simple 30 minute conversation can be turned into a 5 hour one. Soon both realized what time it was._

_"Okei, I got to go, Yao." Tino said into the speaker._

_"Aw. Alright, I got to go too, aru." Yao answered._

_"Okei, you hang up."_

_"No, you hang up."_

_"On three, Hang up."_

That day was like every other in Yao's relationship with Tino. Several days of talking to each other like the world would explode and then being together. But soon, it all went awry. After too many fights, Tino had had enough of Yao. Yao had been caught kissing Arthur not by Tino but by others. Yao couldn't let go of the past and Tino was sick of it. So he left the man with no so much as a 'good-bye'.

_**How you gonna up and leave me now?**_  
_**How you gonna act like that?**_  
_**How you gonna change it up, we just finished breakin' up**_  
_**How you gonna act like that?**_

Tino had left him without another though about it. And to add insult to injury, Yao had just caught him back with his ex and it had been less than a month. Was he really that unimportant to Tino? If so, it was breaking his heart to know this. How could Tino just leave him like that? Didn't they promise to be together forever? And when he had seen Tino on the occasion, walking down the streets, the finn would simply look at him like he didn't even know Yao. They had just broken up. How could he act like that?

_**How you gonna act like we don't be makin' love**_  
_**You know we be tearin' it up, breakin' stuff, that ghetto love**_  
_**How you gonna trip, how could you forget?**_  
_**How you gonna act like that?**_

_Those passionate nights of love-making around the house. He remembered them the most, he had felt so much love for Tino and he felt it back tenfold. Both had heard the moans of each other and fed off that alone. They loved each other. Even though sometimes, their love was violent and crazy. Sometimes things would end up broken or smashed to bits just because they had fought. But it was all for the sake of loving each other._

_**Girl, I never thought that lovin' you would hurt**_  
_**(I did everything a good man would to make it work)**_  
_**Girl, you should have told me you had second thoughts**_  
_**(Like before I put the down on the house we bought)**_

_This was hurting his heart. Those nights of bliss they had shared. The nights they would fight and put their hands on each other. But Yao would always leave Tino a little reminder that he still loved the finn. Whether it be jewelry or a simple card. He always treated Tino like he was something precious. Which he was. He was something precious to Yao, something he never thought he would lose. But now that he had lost the other, he felt as if his entire world had broken into pieces._

**_ Now I'm thinkin' you and me was a mistake  
(But then it hits me and I'm missin' all the love we made)  
Girl, I know that we've been goin' through some things, yeah  
(But the sun is somewhere shinin' even when it rains, oh)_**

_He missed the finn. But at the same time, he began to think that every fight they got into was for a good reason. Why did he need Tino? He didn't. All the other did was yell at him about his behavior and bitch at him when he wasn't doing something right. But he never said anything about when Yao cheated on him with Arthur. It disturbed him to know that Tino knew about everything he had done with Arthur and each time, would say absolutely nothing. But even through their fights, they made incredible love. Every night was light a new beginning of hate but still managed to blossom into love in the end. _

**_I'll be the one you kick it to  
I'll be the one that misses you  
I'll be the one to ease your pain  
I'll be the one you want again_**

Yao finally rose from his seat after buying one more vodka bottle. His steps were slightly shaky as he walked out of the bar and into the cool midnight air. The chinese man had lost track of time and had spent a long time in there. The midnight sky reflected in his cold brown eyes as he looked at the moon. No doubt plotting someway to give it to Tino. But instead of doing that, his feet led him back to Tino's new residence right as Berwald was leaving. He wanted to kill the man. But didn't as not to upset Tino. When the man finally left, he waddled to the door and knocked. Suddenly, his anger built up and he crashed the vodka bottle into the door. His hand cut open and bleeding, Yao still stood waiting for Tino.

_**And you'll be the one I can't forget**_  
_**You'll be the one that's heaven sent**_  
_**You'll be the one I can't deny**_  
_**You'll be the one that makes me cry, baby**_

__Yao finally broke down and cried. All the memories, all the guilt, all the love. It all came rushing out of him. He wanted his finn back. And he wanted him now. But would he get him? Probably not. And that just made him cry harder, hot tears falling down his pale cheeks. So many days they had spent only to be ruined.

_**How you gonna up and leave me now (Why you do)**_  
_**How you gonna act like that (Why you gotta act like that)**_  
_**How you gonna change it up (Whoa, ho, baby), we just**_  
_**finished makin' up**_  
_**How you gonna act like that (But I need you)**_

How could Tino do this to him? After all they had done for each other? He was still questioning his love for the finn when they boy opened the door. To add insult to injury, Tino looked just like he did the day they met. Those same black shorts. That same little white hat. The same outfit completely. And that only pissed him off more. Berwald had seen his finn in a prized outfit. In an outfit that only he wanted to see. But then finn wasn't his, who was he to say such things? Somehow in all of his back-tracking, Tino had Yao on the couch and was bandaging his hand up. The disinfectant was to the side as he had already cleaned the wound.

"Yao, how did you get here?"

"Peter told me. I wanted to talk to you, aru."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is, aru. I'm sorry for the way I acted."

"You mean acting?"

"What, aru?"

"Acting not Acted. You're still acting the same, Yao." Tino said as he got up and walked over the attached kitchen.

**_ How you gonna act like we (Oh) don't be makin' love_**  
**_(Whoa: baby, baby)_**  
**_You know we be tearin' it up, breakin' stuff, that ghetto love_**  
**_How you gonna trip, how could you forget_**  
**_How you gonna act like that_**

**__**Now that stung. He loved Tino so much but that really hurt his already low self-confidence.

"Don't you regret leaving, aru?"

"Ei. Not at all. You deserved it after what you did to me." Tino didn't look up from the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"I-I did, aru?" And that stung even more. How could Tino act like this. Act like their love was nothing to him. How could he act so cold when Yao knew there was a warm heart in there. Hot tears went down his cheeks at a faster rate and soon, he was sobbing into the couch. His body shivering and shuddering as the sobs racked through him. He was sorry for everything he did. Sorry for those words of 'I don't care if you go.' He was sorry, why couldn't Tino see that? Why couldn't they get together again and pretend this hell never happened. But it did and Yao had no control of it. And that is what scared the chinese man the most.

_** You know I'm willin' to do anything**_  
_**Just to keep you in my heart (Keep you in my heart)**_  
_**I messed around and gave up everything**_  
_**I thought we'd never part (Yes, I did, baby)**_  
_**I was a player and made the choice to give my heart to you**_  
_**And I gotta keep it that way, ooh, baby**_

He was sick of this. Tino had basically ignored him since he went over to the kitchen island. The finn was just sitting there, reading a book. And the lack of noise was getting to him.

"Are you done crying?" Tino said, bluntly.

Ow. Strike one.

"Yes, aru." Yao answered, his head held low.

"Then get out." Tino said as he glanced at Yao.

Ow. Strike Two.

"What, aru? No! We haven't talked yet!"

"Nothing to talk about, Wang Yao. Now get out." Tino stood up and took Yao's arms, dragging him toward the door.

Fuck. Strike Three. You're out Tino.

There was only so much he could take. So much anger. So much emotionless anger from Tino. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted his over-emotional finn back. And Dammit, the finn was his. He would always be his. He just needed the boy to see that. With quick reflexes, Yao reached out and grabbed Tino's arm. He turned the boy around and quickly threw him over his shoulder. The chinese would remind the finnish why he loved him and why he was his. Not Berwalds. Not Lovinos. (Past lover.) Not Felicianos. Not anyone's but his. Tino's eyes widened in shock as he knocked his fists into Yao's back. He tried screaming for help but no one would come. Berwald ran the streets and it would be just like before when the swedish man had forced himself upon Tino. He hated every moment of it and cried the entire night. He wasn't about to let the same happen to himself again. No, not again. The finnish boy began to kick, scratch, bite and punch anything in his radius of sight. He wouldn't go down without a fight.

_**How you gonna up and leave me now (Ooh, baby)**_  
_**How you gonna act like that (Why you gotta treat me this way)**_  
_**How you gonna change it up (Why you treat me wrong),**_  
_**we just finished breakin' up**_  
_**How you gonna act like that (Can me somebody tell me why)**_

**__**Yao threw Tino on the bed, automatically on him. His kisses felt like fire on Tino's skin but the finn confused this for hatred. He kept fighting Yao as the chinese man unbuttoned his shirt and threw that to the ground. Within a few minutes, Tino was stripped down to his birthday suit and Yao still had his pants on. Slightly pink lips pressed to Tino's skin and each time, the boy winced. He felt too hot but at the same time, too cold. He wanted this to stop. He needed this to stop. He was with 'Su-San' now, not Yao. Although, he missed the chinese very much. He missed the late nights of talking and the others of passionate love-making. He missed it all, but he couldn't be with Yao. Could he? Not after all the times he's cheated. But, for some reason, that wasn't the thing that hurt him. He didn't care about Arthur. But he did care that his Yao was looking at someone else. . . .Wait. HIS Yao? No. Yao wasn't his. He stopped being his the moment he left their house. . .Their house? No...Yao's house. Not his. Not their's. Yao's house. The beautiful town house at the end of the lane that stuck out the most because of its wild blue paint. Oh the memories. Oh, those painful memories.

_**How you gonna act**_  
_**(Why, why) like we don't be makin' love (Hey)**_  
_**You know we be tearin' it up, breakin' stuff (Oh, oh, baby),**_  
_**that ghetto love**_  
_**How you gonna trip (All my friends became your friends),**_  
_**how can you forget**_  
_**(All my ends became your ends)**_  
_**How you gonna act like that**_

Yao hadn't even prepared Tino. Why bother? This would probably be the last time he would see the finn. He knew this was rape. He knew it was wrong. He knew he needed to stop but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He missed it all. The essence they left in the room. The messy blonde hair no longer covered by a white hat that covered Tino's left eye but still managed to frame his round features. The slender almost girlish body below him that seemed to be built for a woman but was still gorgeous as a man. A small smile appeared on his lips as he kissed Tino's neck.

"I'm sorry, aru."

"S-Sorry? Sorry f-for wh-wh-AHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he was entered roughly. It hurt so much, he couldn't adjust that quick. Pale hands clenched the sheets in pain. This was hurting him way to much but a glimmer of pleasure shot through him. He bit his pink lips, holding back the moan and screams he wanted to let out. He had to be indifferent towards Yao so the man would never want him again. But as the chinese man started thrusting at a faster rate, Tino found himself unable to separate the hate and send it to Yao. He found it was getting harder not to moan for Yao to keep going. He felt the passion that Yao was giving but he couldn't give it back to him.

_**Keepin' love ghetto (All I want is you)**_  
_**Keepin' love ghetto (All I need is you)**_  
_**Keepin' love ghetto (All I want is you)**_  
_**Keepin' love ghetto (All I need is you, all I need is you, babe)**_

_****_Tino's pale hand went up to the pillow. He had to stop Yao now before he got too into this. A shaking hand went to the pillows above him and wrapped around a pocket knife. He automatically flipped it open and pointed it at Yao's face, his glare was harsh. He wanted Yao to get the hell off of him now and that's exactly what the chinese man would do, if he knew what was good for him.

"Yao. **GET THE HELL OFF ME NOW!**" He glared, his eyes looking almost red in the lighting.

Yao didn't answer. He simply brought his hand up to Tino's hand and leaned down. The pocketknife sliced open his cheek and blood automatically poured from his newly acquired wound. Tino's eyes widened as a drop of blood landed on his cheek and rolled down the side. He shuddered and stared at Yao with distrusting eyes.

"L-Let me go! Are you fucking crazy?! Stop th-" He was cut off by Yao's soft lips. Once again he tried to push Yao off but as he was mainly pinned down by the figure above him, he had no other choice. He was going to stab Yao in the back once again. Even if this would almost kill Yao and hurt Tino more than anything, he had to stop this. He was with Berwald. He raised the knife, ready to bring it down at any moment. Yao was still kissing him gently, being so sweet and loving. When Yao parted from Tino, just in the slightest bit, his brown eyes widened in shock. The young finn was laying on the bed, the knife raised, with tears coming down his face. He couldn't take it anymore. He missed his chinese lover too much. His shaking hand dropped back to the bed, his blonde head turned to the knife.

_**How you gonna up and leave me now (Oh, babe, how you gonna act like that)**_  
_**How you gonna act like that (Hey, hey)**_  
_**How you gonna change it up (Oh), we just finished**_  
_**breakin' up (Why you actin' so shady, oh, oh, baby)**_  
_**How you gonna act like that (Anything you want in me I got ya, hey)**_

"I-I can't do it. Not to you." He whispered and then threw the knife off the bed. It landed on the ground with a loud thud.

Yao's head turned to the direction of the thud then he looked back to Tino with confusion in his eyes. The young finn was shaking violently as he reached up and wrapped his arms around Yao's neck. Soon after, he pulled him down into a passionate kiss. He couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't be away from Yao like this. He needed the chinese. It was hard to explain why, but he needed Yao so much right now. And would probably need Yao again in the future.

_**How you gonna act like we don't be makin' love**_  
_**You know we be tearin' it up, breakin' stuff (Why you actin' so shady),**_  
_**that ghetto love**_  
_**How you gonna trip (Oh, oh, baby), how can you forget**_  
_**How you gonna act like that**_

_**How you gonna up and leave me now**_  
_**How you gonna act like that**_

Tino moaned as he was thrusted into. Both were as close as possible to each other. Screw Berwald. Screw Arthur. Screw Everyone that tried to keep them apart. It was much more hazardous for them to be away from each other then it was for them to be together. And now they had learned that. Just now. What idiots. Pale fingers entangled in a mess of silky black hair. Small cries of lust and love echoing out of the room and out into the world. After a few more minutes, the two came together and then as if they still had the energy, they switched positions and kept going. It was a new beginning for the two lovers.

* * *

It had been three years since that fateful night. And tonight was the time of their lives. Tonight was their wedding night. After that night, Yao purposed again and told Tino to take his time when answering. But the finn already had made his choice a long time ago and automatically said yes. Sure, they didn't get married immediately but they got married nonetheless. And who would have guessed that Tino would be the bride? Everyone. Right.

It was 5 pm in the finnish country. Yao stood outside a chapel in Helsinki, waiting for his 'bride' to come down the aisle. He was nervously messing with the tie around his neck. They had rehearsed this a dozen times before but it still made the man nervous. Soon, a gentle melody on a the harp began to play and it was soon joined by a piano. (Austria insisted.) He turned at just the right moment to see his finn walking down the aisle with his 'brothers' Mathias (Denmark) and Ivan (Russia). Tino looked beautiful with his blonde hair still a bit mess but controlled by a thin veil. His long white dress with a train and a slightly pissed but happy expression. Yao smirked a bit as Tino glared at him with an unamused expression. He had forced Tino to wear the dress and promised the finn anything he wanted if he wore it. To say the least, the finnish man was not impressed. As soon as the man was at the altar, their fingers interlocked and the man began the ceremony that would bind them for life.

* * *

It was the end of the ceremony and it was time for a family photo. Of course the two families were all being their own type of stupid. Im yong soo (South Korea) was groping Kiku (Japan) and refused to let go. Kiku looked like he wanted to slice Im Yong Soo's head off and serve it on a silver platter. Mei (Taiwan) was holding onto her south korean brother and trying to yank him off Kiku before something bad happened. Leon (Hong Kong) was face-palming next to Tyr (Iceland). And Try was ignoring his older brother, Lukas (Norway), with his arms crossed. The man was trying to make him call him 'Older Brother' and it wasn't going to work like last time. Lukas was facing Tyr but he was holding onto Mathias's ear, giving it a good yank. Poor fool tried to kiss the norwegian. Mathias was wincing and was yelling obscenities at Berwald, who really didn't want to be here but was here anyway. And Peter (Sealand) was trying to get to his little brother Fu-Han. (OC: Nanjing) Who had recently been adopted by Yao and Tino. He was a small four-year old they found in a bamboo forest and couldn't bring themselves to give him up. He was much too cute. Anyway, Fu-Han was in Tino's capable arms. His little grey and blue vest was almost falling off and was unbuttoned as Fu-Han hated dressing up. Tino was making sure the boy stayed in his clothing. Yao had his arm wrapped around Tino as they were in the middle of all the chaos. As both exchanged hushed, sweet nothings and love filled looks. The man behind the camera, took the picture. And with a bright flash, the Nordic family and the Asian family were one.


End file.
